White Lies
by Narrator63
Summary: She had planned to tell him, really she had. But then she saw the hint of fear that flickered in his eyes and she knew the truth would hurt him too much, so she lied. Post Doomsday fic
1. Chapter 1

**White Lies**

 **Summary:** She had planned to tell him, really she had. But then she saw the hint of fear that flickered in eyes and she knew the truth would hurt him too much and so she lied.

 **Chapter 1**

Louise was hurrying down the street, trying to ward off the cold and rain with only an umbrella and the thin jacket she had chosen to wear that day, when the blonde haired girl and dark skinned man suddenly materialized in a flash crackling light right in front of her on the darkening street. Both were quickly drenched in the down pouring of rain that had been occurring for most of the day though neither seemed to notice instead the man seemed completely focused on his companion. Louise watched as the man tightened his arm around his friend and turned his head to ask her something, at her nod he turned to scanned the area around them, barely taking notice of Louise. Finally deciding on a direction to head in, the pair set off slowly with the man clearly supporting the fair haired female. Louise continued watching the strange pair until they were out of sight, and with a shake of her head she continued quickly on her way, clearly she needed to get home and warmed up for she must be seeing things.

888

Sarah Jane was enjoying one last cup of tea before she retired to bed for the night when a knock at her door surprised her from her musings. Wondering who would be crazy enough to be out in this weather she cautiously checked who was at her door before swinging it wide open when she saw the familiar faces of Mickey Smith and Rose Tyler.

"What are you two doing here? Quick come in before you freeze" she greeted as she quickly ushered the pair into her living room where she had a fire going. It was only has she took their wet coats did she notice Rose's swollen stomach.

"You're pregnant?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah" Rose replied in an exhausted voice.

At this point Mickey stepped in to save Rose from the questions he could see forming on the older woman's lips.

"We need to warm Rose up and make her comfortable and then we will explain everything we promise"

"Alright, how does a hot shower sound" Sarah Jane asked directing her question towards Rose

At Rose's small nod Sarah Jane begun giving her directions on where to find the bathroom and clean towels until Mickey stopped her.

"She is going to need a hand; she'll feel more comfortable if it was you that helped her"

At Sarah's confused glance, he continued

"We will explain soon. While you do that I'll make us all some tea okay?"

And without waiting for a respond he turned and headed for the kitchen.

Glancing after him Sarah just shrugged her shoulders and turned towards Rose.

"Alright then let's get you warmed up then"

"Thank you Sarah Jane" Rose replied with a small smile. Before slowly following the older woman towards the stairs.

888

Once in the bathroom Sarah Jane got the shower going while Rose got undressed. So it wasn't until Sarah turned around that she noticed the state Rose was in, there were large bruises covering her stomach and arms and Sarah could see more of Rose's ribs then was healthy. It was clear that the young woman had lost a great deal of weight very quickly.

"Oh my gosh Rose, what happened?" Sarah asked in shock.

"I'm having a bit of trouble carrying the baby, thankfully she is a strong little thing or I probably would have lost her already" Rose replied with a small smile before stepping under the warm water and effectively ending the conversation.

Sarah Jane took the hint and busied herself with just assisting the exhausted mother-to-be with her shower, it was quickly apparent that Rose was exhausted and had very little strength, how she had even managed to get this far Sarah wasn't sure.

888

Soon Rose and Sarah were back downstairs with Rose rugged up and in front of the fire. Mickey had made the tea he had promised and Sarah was ready for some answers.

"Alright what is going on?"

"It's a bit of a long story, promise not to interrupt until we are done?" Mickey asked placing his tea down on the coffee table.

At Sarah's nod he sat back and begun speaking

"Remember when we had that trouble with the Daleks and Cybermen at Canary Wharf about six months ago? Well Rose and the Doctor were there and they eventually saved the day but not until Rose nearly got sucked into void between universes, her father from one of these other universes saved her at the very last second but it meant she was stuck in that world. The doctor couldn't reach her but at least she had her mother and me.

But what no one, not even Rose realised at the time was that she was pregnant. Everything was okay at first, she was fairly sick but everyone ensured us that that was normal, it wasn't until she entered the second trimester that the doctor started to worry. It turns out carrying a time tot isn't that easy if you are a human"

"Time tot as it in Time Lord? The baby belongs to the Doctor?" interrupted a shocked Sarah Jane looking at Rose only to find she had drifted off to sleep.

"Questions at the end remember but yes the Doctor is the father" Mickey reminded their host before continuing with his story.

"As Rose got sicker and sicker, everyone grew more worried. She couldn't keep anything down and was losing weight at an alarming rate even once she was hospitalised. She needed a IV continually just to keep her hydrated and the only thing she seemed to be able to stomach at all was bananas and then only in small amounts. Then the baby's growth started to fall behind, of course no one has any experience with a human/time lord pregnancy so we were even sure if this was normal or not. They didn't even know how long until the baby would be considered full term. The only person we knew of that would have any idea was in a parallel universe, luckily for Rose her dad was now the director of that's world's Torchwood and he had his best men working on finding a way of jumping dimensions again.

Of course the best course of action would have been to bring the Doctor to Rose but we were running out of time and our scientist couldn't guarantee a return trip so in the end it was decided to bring Rose to this world and hope we could find the Doctor once we were here".

Here Mickey paused and waited for Sarah's response, but the journalist was still trying to process everything she had heard. Parallel universes she could understand, the ability to jump between these worlds she could understand too but it was the knowledge that Rose's baby was part time lord that she struggled with. So many questions surrounded this piece of information that she didn't even know what to ask first so instead she just asked.

"What do you need from me?"

"We need a way to contact the Doctor, you're the only person we know of that may know how to do that"

Sarah mulled over this request for a moment before replying.

"I don't, but I know someone who might. Come with me" and leaving Rose sleeping peacefully on the couch they made their way upstairs.

888

Upon entering the attic Sarah Jane announced to the room

"Mr Smith, I need you"

It was Mickey's turn to be shocked as he watched music sounded and the wall parted to reveal a large and complicated looking computer.

"Yes Sarah Jane" asked a computerised voice.

"Can you contact the Doctor? It seems we have a situation on our hands" Sarah asked

"Of course Sarah Jane, just a moment please" the computer answered politely.

There was quiet with only the computer quietly humming in the background.

"Message sent Sarah Jane, it may take time for him to receive it though"

"Thank you Mr Smith, that will be all" Sarah replied, dismissing the computer.

Turning to the still shocked Mickey she said

"Now we wait" and with that she lead the way back downstairs to the sleeping Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**White Lies**

 **AN: I have been blew away by all the follows I have received for this story. I am glad I have managed catch your interest a little bit, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Chapter 2**

The doors had just closed behind Martha after she made her exit from the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor mulling over what she had just said. In all honesty Martha's departure was a good thing for even though he would miss the brilliant young woman, the massive amount of guilt he felt for what he had done to her and her family was almost too much to take and then of course there was her increasing jealously of Rose; a woman she had never met but a woman that meant so much to him. 'Think about something else' he silently ordered himself as he begun to move around the console. It was an order he had given himself many times over the last few months whenever his mind wandered to lost blonde. Although he knew she was safe in Pete's world, her lost was still unbearable. He had loved her with such passion and so completely and even though he had tried to fight what he felt, it wasn't something that could be ignored. Eventually they had crossed that last line between just being friends and being something more, but even once they were together he refused to admit those three little words that he knew she longed to hear. It of course was a poor attempt to protect his hearts for even though she had promised him forever he knew he would lose her eventually. And by the time he realised that her lost would destroy him whether or not he admitted his feelings it was too late, he was left alone with his broken hearts and the knowledge that Rose had never knew how he had truly loved her.

'Think about something else' he ordered again, and suddenly the console lit up and started beeping. Pushing thoughts of Rose to the back of his mind for the time being he raced around the console to see what the issue was. It was a call for help from the person he least expected, Sarah Jane Smith.

"Alright old girl let's see what is going on" he announced, excitement for the growing mystery causing him to dance around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers as he inputted the necessary commands that would send him and the time ship into the vortex. Possible reasons for Sarah Jane's call raced through his mind, each possible situation worse than the last. The last time the Doctor had seen Sarah Jane was when he ended up blowing up that school. It had been good to see her again, to see her living such a wonderful life. Of course she had missed him but everything had worked out in the end and she had even turned down a trip in the TARDIS, realising that part of her life was truly over. Her appearance had however raised questions about his relationship with Rose, questions had hadn't been ready to answer.

'Think about something else' he quickly ordered before his thoughts could stray too far. Throwing his mind back to the possible reason for the emergency call. What trouble had Sarah Jane got herself into.

The wheezing of the TARDIS engines alerted him to the fact that they had exited the vortex and the old girl was trying to land. Impatient to discover what to problem was the Doctor raced outside as soon as they had fully materialised and found himself in a garden and a heavy downpour of rain. Silently thanking his choice of attire, he pulled the trench coat tighter around himself and headed for the bright lights of the house he could see. Clearly Sarah Jane must be in there.

888

Sarah Jane and Mickey had been back down stairs for about twenty minutes chatting quietly about life in general while Rose slept , when they heard someone knocking.

"Here we go" announced Sarah Jane as she got up to answer the door to the person she knew it had to be. Sure enough when she opened the door, there stood the one and only Doctor.

"Sarah Jane, you called?" greeted the time lord as the woman in question stepped aside to let him in.

Once he was inside Sarah Jane enveloped him in a hug, paying no mind to his rain soaked clothing.

"Doctor it is great to see you again" she muttered into his shoulder as he hugged her back.

"You too Sarah Jane, but what seems to be the emergency?" The Doctor asked as he set his old friend back on her feet.

Before the older woman had a chance to answer, a voice to the Doctor's left spoke.

"Rose is!"

888

The Doctor stared at Mickey and Sarah Jane in shock for a moment, clearly he had heard them wrong. Rose was stuck in a parallel world with her mum and…. Mickey.

"Rose" he breathed softy, still not believing what he was hearing. Seeing no reaction from the sleeping blonde on the couch he moved until he could see her face and then froze, for there right in front of him was Rose Tyler, wrapped up in blankets and sleeping peacefully. Her face was thinner then he remembered and even in sleep he could see how exhausted she was, but it was still his Rose right there in face of him.

Suddenly Mickey's words came back to him and swung around to face the man again.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" panic lacing his voice as he went to pull out his sonic screwdriver.

"It's probably best if Rose explains it but know I hold you completely responsible" Mickey replied darkly as he moved past the Doctor and gently woke his friend.

"Rose, Sarah Jane did it. She found the Doctor" he said quietly as Rose slowly opened her eyes. Sleep and exhaustion clouded her eyes and Mickey's words were slow to sink in but s she registered what was being said her eyes cleared and she swung her around the room until she made eye contact with the person she was looking for.

There he was, her Doctor. Standing right in front of her, neither of them spoke for a moment, instead they just took in the sight of each other. Smiling gently, Rose finally broke the silence that had seemed to have settled over the room.

"Hi Doctor, long time no see"

The Doctor returned her smile before replying

"Too long, how have you been?" and then he was rushing forward to help her as he saw her struggle to stand.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Rose announced as she stood and the blankets fell away giving the Doctor a clear view of her swollen stomach.

888

For the second time in mere moments the Doctor found himself in shock. So many thoughts rushed through his superior brain and yet he couldn't pin down any long enough to form it into a question.

"Can we do questions later, Rose is really sick, she needs your help" Mickey cut in seeing that the Doctor was about to start speaking.

"Yes of course" the Doctor quickly muttered, fiddling with the settings on his sonic before pointing it in Rose's direction and scanning her. Within moments it was finished and the Doctor took at a glance at the results, growing more and more concerned.

According to the sonic Rose was very sick, her body was depleted of some important nutrients and she was running dangerous low on others. The lack of these essential nutrients was causing a great strain on her body resulting in damage to vital organs that could very well be irreversible. How her body was keeping her alive let alone maintaining the added stress of a pregnancy was a mystery to the Doctor. And the state of the child in question was also worrying the Time Lord, the sonic wasn't able to get any clear readings on the child Rose was carrying because it couldn't separate its readings from its mother's but if Rose's state was anything to go off, it was very likely the baby was seriously ill too.

"Not good, not good" the Doctor muttered as he attempted to re scan the woman in front of him, only for the sonic to give him the same results again.

"Can you help us" Rose asked quietly as she watched the Doctor angrily hit the sonic against his hand as if that would make it give him the results he wanted. Her soft voice caused him to look up at her and the dismay in his eyes, told her everything she needed to know about her health.

"The baby?" she asked, hoping that at least her daughter was healthy.

"I don't know, the sonic can't separate the two of you" the Doctor replied the apology in his eyes.

Suddenly his eyes flew to Mickey and Sarah Jane. "I need to get them in the TARDIS, but I don't think it is wise to move Rose in her state so I will bring the TARDIS to her, keep an eye on her" he ordered before racing out the door he had just entered through minutes beforehand.

Racing towards the TARDIS the Doctor's mind was a flurry of questions and concern, there were so much about this situation that didn't make sense to him. The Doctor wasn't even sure where to begin in trying to make sense of all of it.

How were they even here? He had had no choice but to seal off the worlds, it should have been impossible for anyone to cross universes. Why bring her across in her state? He didn't even want to risk the short walk outside to where the TARDIS waited or was her depleted state a result of her dimension jumping? Were the medicines so primitive in Pete's world that they needed to risk her and the baby's life to bring her here? Was she so sick that this was their only option? And another question that he tried to brush aside but that bugged him never less and caused him more jealousy then he cared to admit was, who was the father? After everything they had been through the thought of Rose's going back to Mickey wasn't something he could imagine and it made his hearts ache but if Mickey wasn't the father, who was? And where was he? Questions aside the Doctor know he would do everything he could to save both Rose and her child.

Slamming the doors opened he raced into the TARDIS, quickly adjusting the controls so the TARDIS would materialise in Sarah Jane's living room. The Doctor barely waited for the TARDIS to finish materialising before he was back out the door and ordering Mickey and Sarah Jane to help him bundle the sick Rose Tyler into the med bay, where if he was very very lucky, him and the old girl might just have what it took to save the woman who had once been much more they just his companion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: I'm not overly happy with this chapter, I couldn't get the flow right and I'm not sure I got across all I wanted to but I am sick of looking at this chapter and trying to re-write it. So here it is!**

Somewhere along the way from Sarah Jane's living room to the med bay in the TARDIS, Rose passed out. The Doctor wasn't really surprised given the state her body was in and the demands the pregnancy must have been making on her, add in the dimension jumping and he was actually amazed all she had done was pass out he was well aware it could be much worse. It was that fear that saw him work with such speed and efficiently that Rose had only been in the med bay for a few minutes before the Doctor had her attached to all the IV fluids and medications he deemed necessary. Sure there were probably some things she didn't need but he would figure that out later, for now he wasn't taking any chances. He had already lost her once, so he wasn't about to stand back and watch it happen a second time not when he could do something to stop it.

Once he had Rose stable, the Doctor become aware of Mickey and Sarah Jane hovering by the door to the med bay.

Turning to them with a small sad smile he announced

"She's ok, for now". And then he turned his attention back to the woman on the stretcher in front of him.

"Let's see what I can do for the child" he muttered as he started to collect some stuff from around the room.

"So do you know exactly how far along she is Mr Mickey?" the Doctor asked distractedly as he begun fiddling with the machines he had dragged to Rose's side. He was just about to lift her shirt so he had clear access to her expanded middle so he could assess the child when Mickey's reply made him pause.

"As close as we can work out she has been pregnant about eight months; no one can work out how long she has left though"

"Are you sure Mickey boy? She is kind of small to almost be full term"

"Our doctors believe Rose to be equivalent to around the five-month mark at the moment. The baby is growing extremely slowly by our standards but they are unsure if that is because the baby isn't receiving the necessary nutrients or if she just needs a longer gestation period". Mickey replied in a tone that suggested that this was a discussion he had heard and been a part of many times before.

While Mickey spoke, the Doctor continued to work, trying very hard not to reacted to the bruises and marks that covered the woman lying in front of him, but paused once again as the young man's word sank in.

Swinging around to look at Mickey, "Why would she need a longer gestation?" and suddenly he froze.

"Wait you said eight months but that can't be right, eight months ago Rose was here on the TARDIS…. with me" the last two words were spoken at barely a whisper.

A few moments later whispered again "But that means…", he never finished the thought out loud, instead he swung back around and quickly scanned Rose's stomach with one of the devices he had collected earlier.

Suddenly a screen nearby crackled to life with a 3D image of a baby on it. The baby had one arm across her face while she sucked the thumb of her other hand and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

The sound of her twin heart beats filling the room.

888

The Doctor sat alone in the med bay next to a sleeping Rose staring at the image still on the screen, his thoughts in turmoil. He had sent Mickey and Sarah Jane to go find a cup of tea and while back, needing the time to come to terms with what was happening. Rose was stable for the time being and the Doctor knew that as long as he could keep Rose stable the child should be fine. But his mind still reeled that tiny little girl shouldn't even have been possible, human and time lord just weren't compatible. If he had thought even for a second, there had ever been a chance of him and Rose creating a child together he would have taken the necessary steps to make sure that wouldn't happen. Through his own actions he had lost his first family when he ended the time war, and whether that was his punishment or not he had long ago come to terms with the knowledge he would never have children again and regardless of all of his own personal issues, he would never have deliberately risked Rose's life like that. Time Lord genes always breed true and quite simply the human body was not capable of carrying a pure Gallifreyan child. The fact Rose had already made it so far should have been impossible and yet somehow here she and the child was. Both very sick but both very much alive. Now it was up to him to keep them that way. The woman he loved and the child they had created.

His mind still reeling at everything he had learnt he didn't feel the first soft touches of another's mind against his own. It was only as the pressure grew slightly in strength did the Doctor actually notice it. It was the mind of the child, the chaotic thoughts of the Doctor having disturbed her from her sleep. The Time Lord had long ago stopped shielding his mind and his thoughts and the sudden onslaught of thoughts had the baby automatically reaching out in an attempt to make sense of what was happening. The Doctor's response was automatic as well, the absence of his own people had created a longing he had long stopped noticing, but at the first soft touch of the child's mind, the longing and loneliest came rushing back and the Doctor found himself reaching out without conscious thought of doing so. The mind he met was so small, delicate and filled with such confusion the Doctor connected immediately, desperate to help the child in any way he could.

The child should have bonded with her mother many months ago but of course being human Rose had no ability to do so. The child didn't understand this though and without this connection was left lost and confused.

 _Shh little one_ , the thought drifted over the child's mind followed with a gentle caress and had an immediate calming effect.

 _Everything will be okay, sleep now I'll look after you,_ the Doctor continued, gently sending as many calming and reassuring feelings across their connection as possible as his daughter relaxed back into sleep. The connection now formed, would strengthen until the bond between father and daughter was completed.

 **AN2: Next chapter Rose and the Doctor finally talk, should be fun!**

 **Please R &R and let me know what you think. **


End file.
